One Drunk Night
by Soliepower
Summary: Mickie and Randy both get drunk one night for different reasons, yet they both end up together.....Sorry I suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so I usually do Mickie and Cody fics, but I figured I'd try Mickie and Randy.**

**Tell me what you guys think.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the WWE or any of the wrestlers**

* * *

Mickie's P.O.V

Mickie was screwed. She was confused and was in a huge house she had never been in before.

She wasn't sure where she was or how she got there. All she did know was that she woke up in a bed, naked.

After she gathered the cloths that were strewn throughout the room, she ignored her pounding headache (thanks to the 2 bottles of tequila she had the night before) and tried to remember what happened.

The last thing she remembered was she was at a local bar and was on her third shot of vodka. She had laid her head on the sticky bar when someone tapped on her shoulder. The person's face was blurred and their voice was distant, but Mickie was sure she knew whoever it was.

Now she was wondering around this huge mansion and began to smell something cooking. When she entered the kitchen, she froze in shock. Suddenly all of the night's events came back to her.

* * *

Which is how Mickie ended up in a smoke filled St. Louis bar, nursing a cold bottle of beer. After that bottle was gone she asked for another, and another. After about 5 beers she turned to tequila.

She was one of the WWE's top divas, why was she continuously losing her matches? Maybe they were gonna have her beat Beth soon, and she could win the Women's Championship. Maybe if that happened all of these loses would be worth it.

After 3 shots of tequila, she switched to vodka. By the time she got to the third shot, her head was spinning and she had a pounding headache.

Lying her head down on the sticky bar, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Mickie, what are you—doing here"?

Mickie turned around to see none other than Randy Orton standing behind her.

He was wearing a pair of light blue jeans, black sneakers and a black t-shirt that was tight in all the right places and showed off his 6-pack. He appeared to also be drunk.

"Getting drunk. You?"

"Same." He replied, sitting down on the stool beside hers.

"Why?" Mickie asked after he ordered a shot of vodka and she ordered a shot of tequila.

"My shoulder is killing me. You know how I have is-issues with it right?" Mickie nodded. "Well, dumbass Triple H threw me the wrong way in our match last week and now-it's killing me."

Randy chugged the shot and asked for another one. "Why are you here?"

"Well, I'm a good diva right? I'm hawt—I'm smart, I'm a good wrestler right? I'm not crazy am I? Cody says that I'm crazy to think that I'm ugly but he's my boyfriend and has to say that. What do you think?"

"No you're right. You are all those things, especially the hot part." Randy replied, causing Mickie to giggle and slightly blush.

"Thank you." She whispered, "Anyway if I am all of those things, then why am I losing all of my matches? I mean does Vince or Stephanie or Shane hate me? Why do they hate me?" Mickie sobbed, placing her head on the bar again.

She felt Randy's hand on her back. For such a big, tough, intimidating guy, he had a really gentle touch.

"They don't hate you." He whispered. "If anything they hate me."Mickie looked up at him. "Why do you think they got me feuding with Triple H? They want to use every opportunity to have me beaten up. Look out; they just might do it to you. " Randy finished and downed another shot.

_Note to self: Randy Orton is very paranoid while drunk. _Mickie thought to herself.

Sighing, Mickie sat back up completely and stared straight ahead. Noticing this, Randy leaned over to try and see what was so interesting.

"What is y-you looking at?" he laughed.

"I'm, am trying to think. So shhhhh!!"

"What are you thinking about?"

"I dunno. It's too hard to think while I'm drunk." Both Mickie and Randy burst out in hysterics.

When the two finally calmed down, Mickie sighed and looked over to Randy.

"You're pretty." She sighed, looking into his big blue eyes.

"You're prettier." He replied, causing her to once again blush.

"I am sooooooo drunk." Mickie laughed.

"You wanna go back to my place and continue this sob fest?" Randy asked, pulling out a five dollar bill.

Nodding, Mickie stood up and walked over to the door, waiting for Randy so they could catch a cab to Randy's house.

* * *

When they got to the house, Randy pulled out 3 ½ bottles of tequila. When they had downed the first 2 bottles, it was 3:00 am. Both were out of their minds drunk, and somehow ended up playing what started off as strip poker.

By the end of the first hand Randy has wearing Mickie's black tube top on his head and Mickie was sitting in her bra.

"Go fish." Randy stammered, slamming his cards on the table.

"Gin!" Mickie yelled, while undoing the belt she was wearing. "How are so good at this game?" she laughed, throwing the belt on the floor.

"That's how I roll baby." Randy smiled.

Within the next three hands, Mickie got her shirt back, but was wearing it as a skirt, over the skirt she was already wearing. She also had Randy's shirt tied around her head as a bandanna. She was still in her bra.

Randy was sitting across from her, in only his boxers. He had thrown his pants up in the air and they failed to come back down, considering they got caught on the ceiling fan.

"I'm tired." Mickie yawned, throwing a handful of peanuts in Randy's face.

"Okay, I'll show you to your room." Randy tried to say, but considering how drunk he was, it came out as "Oshay I sshhhh ta rmmmm."

Mickie giggled and stood up. She stumbled over to the large stair case and crawled up. Randy showed her to 'her room' which was really his room. They both ended up plopping down on the bed.

Mickie felt Randy wrap his arm around her waist and pull her close to him, turning her over in the process. His blue eyes met her big brown eyes her took in a deep breath.

Before Mickie even had time to think, his lips came crashing down on hers. She felt his hand slowly slide up her stomach, and she slid her hand through his hair.

The rest of the night was a blur. But considering when they lay down she was at least wearing her bra, skirt, shirt as another skirt and her panties and when she woke up she was naked, it wasn't that hard to figure out what happened the rest of the night.

_Nice going Mickie you slept with your boyfriend's best fried. She thought_

* * *

Now she was standing in the middle of what appeared to be Randy's kitchen while he was cooking.

"Shit." She mumbled.

* * *

**What you guys think?? REVIEW!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews guys!!! Here's the next chapter. Theres only gonna be one more after this!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the WWE or any of the wrestlers**

* * *

Randy P.O.V

Randy woke up with a pounding headache, naked in his bed. When he rolled over he realized he wasn't alone.

"Oh shit." He whispered, looking over at Mickie, who was still fast asleep.

Randy carefully rolled out of the bed and put all of his clothes on. He walked down the hallway, trying to remember what happened.

When he got in the kitchen he saw peanuts thrown throughout the kitchen and a deck of cards on the table. There were also 2 empty tequila bottles and 2 ½ empty glasses.

Randy picked up one of the glasses and smelt what was inside.

"Yup, tequila." He winced, the smell was not helping his need to throw up. In fact the only thing the smell did do was bring back all of the nights events.

* * *

Randy was going from bar to bar, trying to find a place to drown his sorrows.

So far he had been to 4 places and none of them were right (that didn't stop him from 'sampling' the liquor at each place though).

One of the places was too crowded; they did have good beer though. The second place was too dark. They had great scotch. The third place was too smoky, they had some good beer too. And the forth place was too small and they had some bad liquor, that didn't stop Randy from drinking 3 beers though.

All he wanted to do was find a good place to get mind-numbing, can't remember a thing, piss-ass drunk so he could forget all the bad things in his life, and there were some BAD things.

First there's the fact that his wife left him for her 19 year old yoga instructor named Heidi. Then there's the fact that his stupid shoulder is all screwed up. Let's not forget about the fact that he was pretty sure the entire McMahon family hated him, and were putting him in bad matches just so he could get his ass kicked. And finally there's the fact that he would soon be entering a lame feud with John Cena that's gonna last forever but nothing good was ever going to happen. Yeah, so he had a lot to drink about.

So when he arrived at the fifth bar, he was mildly drunk.

When he walked in he decided that it was perfect. The lights weren't too bright but it wasn't too dark. There was just the right amount of people in the place, which was pretty big. There was the perfect amount of smoke filling the room and finally considering mostly everyone in the place was drunk, the booze had to be pretty good.

Randy was walking up to the bar when he saw a familiar body slumped over.

Her hair was the same, long, curly and brown. The lights were hitting each curly just right which made it seem like she was glowing. Her tanned back was covered by a black tube top, but Randy could see the tops of her shoulders, which were also glowing under the bar lights. Her short legs were being covered by a short denim mini skirt and long-knee high black boots.

There was something different about her though. She would usually sit straight up-with confidence, but now she was slumped over the bar (not that he's been watching her or anything. But even if he was, there's nothing wrong with that….right?) Anyway she was holding what looked like to be a glass of tequila. When she laid her head on the bar completely- Randy walked over to her.

"Mickie?" he asked her.

He felt his heart melt when she looked up at him.

Her eyes were red and she appeared to have been crying.

"Mickie what are you doing here?"

"Getting drunk. You?"

He laughed. "Same."

Throughout the rest of the night, the pair grew increasingly more drunk and Randy grew more interested in the petite diva sitting in front of him.

When he noticed that it was 2:45 am, and the bar was closing Randy decided to make one of his moves.

"Hey you wanna move this sob fest over to my place?" he asked. When he saw her nod, his heart began to race.

_Yes!!!!!!!!!!_ He thought to himself.

* * *

When they got to his place, Randy Immediately walked over to the liquor cabinet.

"Time to partaaayyyyy!" he yelled, lifting up 2 bottles of tequila and handing the third to Mickie.

After about an hour of drinking, Randy got an idea.

"STRIP POKER!!!" he yelled, pulling off his shoes. Even though he was drunk he was still awesome at poker. He knew he would see Mickie naked one way or another that night.

"Ohhhhhhhh, I am soooooooo good at dis game. Imma kick your assssss." Mickie said, picking up the deck of cards from the table and handed them to Randy.

"Thank you Misss Jamesss." Randy said, while passing out cards to both he and Mickie.

When the pair picked up the cards Randy noticed that he had nothing good. He also noticed that Mickie was holding her cards out for basically the whole world to see. She had a full house! Randy couldn't believe it!  
"So, Micks what'cha got? Somethin good?" he asked, peering over at her.

"Ummmmmmm, gold fish."

Randy laughed. Wow she was really drunk. "Okay, well since I have to fish I say I want your shirt." This couldn't work, could it?  
"My shirt?"

"Yup. It's pretty."

"Okay." Mickie stood up and slowly began to lift her tube top. When she first began to lift it off, she showed off her toned, flat stomach. She then began to pull it off a little more.

Randy's heart began to be a thousand times a minute as he watched Mickie do what was basically a strip tease to no music.

When Mickie finally pulled the top up and over her head she revealed, a lilac colored, strapless, lace bra.

"Here you go." She smiled and handed the shirt to Randy.

"Thanks." He said, taking it from her. "I think this looks better as a hat." He smiled, placing the shirt on his head. After it fell off a few times he decided it would be easier if he used the opening and put it around the top of his head.

* * *

After another hour of the game, Randy could see she was getting tired, so he decided to take her to her room.

When they got there, Randy was too tired to walk down the hall to his room, so he plopped down right next to her.

When she had her back turned to him, he decided to make yet another move. He used his right arm to pull her closer to her and flip her over so that she was facing him. He then leaned down and kissed her.

It wasn't a drunken kiss that was brought on by the alcohol. It was a nice, almost romantic kiss.

He knew that it was wrong; he knew that she was his best friend's girlfriend, but he couldn't help it.

When she didn't pull away, Randy began to drag his hand up and down her toned stomach. The rest of the night was something he could never forget, no matter how much alcohol he consumed.

Now Randy was standing in his messy kitchen, half naked with a fully naked woman and co-worker in his bed.

"Well, might as well make her breakfast." He smiled.

* * *

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Last chapter! I want to thank everyone who reviewed! Tell me if you guys want me to maybe make a sequel......its up to you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the WWE or any of the wrestlers**

* * *

Regular P.O.V

After Randy had finished cooking breakfast, he and Mickie had sat down at the peanut and card covered table. It was awkward to say the least.

Mickie had her eyes cast down at her plate the entire time and Randy kept looking down her shirt.

What? He saw her naked last night; he was able to check her out now right?

Mickie felt him staring at her and shifted uncomfortably.

"So," Randy began. "Last night we were both pretty drunk, and I think we should pretty much forget about it. I mean you're with Cody and I don't want to ruin that so, yeah." He finished.

Randy didn't have feelings for Mickie, he never did. But she did always fascinate him. The way she was always so up-beat and happy. The way she made everyone so much happier just by entering the room.

Sure she was hot and great in bed, but he knew nothing would or could ever happen between them again.

Mickie felt the same way. She was always so intrigued, so impressed by Randy. Yeah he was hot, that was obvious. But he was also the complete opposite of his TV persona. He was one of the nicest guy's you'd meet. He was one of those guys that help little old ladies across the street and plays with little kids for hours on end. That always sucked Mickie in. The fact that he was able to separate himself from his character. She often had trouble doing that. There were times when she didn't know where real Mickie ended and fake Mickie began.

But just like Randy she knew there would never be anything between them. There would never be that spark. Not like what she has with Cody.

"I agree. I love Cody and he would be crushed to find out. So I think we shouldn't tell him. I think we should go on as if this never happened." Mickie said, eating the eggs that were on her fork.

Randy nodded and continued to eat.

"Hey, remind me to never drink tequila again. My head is killing me." Randy said, causing Mickie to laugh.

"I definitely agree." The rest of the morning was spent in silence. It was a comfortable silence, much different from how it was in the early morning.

* * *

Around noon Mickie pulled out her phone. She was sure she would have at least 1000 missed calls from Cody, considering she stayed out all night, didn't call then and still hasn't. She was surprised when she had no missed calls.

"Yo, so you need a ride back to the hotel?" Randy asked walking into the bedroom.

"Yo?" Mickie mocked him.

Randy ignored her and grabbed his car keys, as he walked down the stairs.

Mickie sighed and looked down at her phone. The whole losing to Beth thing wasn't the whole reason she was at that bar. Well Beth was still part of it, but not because the matches.

* * *

It was no secret Cody and Beth dated in the past. Everyone knew they met while they were with OVW and dated for about 2 years. Everyone thought they were the perfect couple, that they were so in love. But Mickie knew otherwise.

Mickie wasn't at OVW when they started dating, but she was friends with both of them. She knew Beth from being on OVW and she knew Cody because of his dad.

His dad was always hanging around backstage at shows, and would occasionally have Cody with him. The moment they met both Cody and Mickie both felt sparks. There was just one problem Beth.

So both Mickie and Cody hid their feelings for each other and went on being just friends.

Anyway, everyone thought Cody and Beth were the perfect couple and so in love, but Mickie knew otherwise.

One night when Mickie and Beth were out having a 'girl's night' Mickie noticed Beth getting pretty drunk. She also noticed Beth throwing herself at a random guy. By the end of the night, Beth was practically giving the guy a lap dance. When Mickie saw Beth reaching to take her top off, she intervened.

The next morning Mickie promised Beth she wouldn't say anything since she thought it was just a onetime, drunk thing. But was she wrong.

A couple of months later Mickie and Beth were going out for another night on the town. When Beth was getting ready in her hotel bathroom, her phone went off. Mickie picked it up in case it was Cody.

But it wasn't. It was one new text message from some guy named Nick. The message said,

_Hey baby, missing you. Can't wait till you come back to Florida. Love, Nick._

Mickie looked through the message history. There were hundreds of messages to and from Nick.

Mickie forwarded all of them to her own phone. She also went searching through Beth's photo gallery, looking for a picture of Nick. She found one. It was the guy from the bar.

When she heard Beth walking out of the bathroom, she dropped the phone.

"Ready to go?" Beth asked a smile plastered on her face.

"Definitely," Mickie smiled back.

That night Mickie acted as if she knew nothing. She decided that it would be wrong to ruin Cody and Beth's relationship, even if Beth was a cheating whore.

When they got back to the hotel however, things changed. Apparently when Mickie was forwarding the messages to her own phone Beth received a message from Cody. When she received the message,

instead of hitting the 'reject' button Mickie accidentally sent the messages to Cody as well.

"Oh well." She thought.

About a month later Mickie and Cody were officially together. Now instead of everyone thinking Beth and Cody were a perfect couple they were saying Mickie and Cody were perfect for each other.

They had been together for over a year when the night at the bar rolled around. Once again Mickie's matches weren't the only thing they were fighting about.

* * *

"Babe," Mickie said.

"Yeah," Cody replied.

"Why the hell do you have texts from Beth saying '_I FUCKING love you baby.'?" _Mickie asked, throwing the phone down at Cody.

"Those are old babe, see." Cody replied, holding the phone up to Mickie's face. The date from the most recent text was from the day before. Mickie saw this and scoffed. When Cody saw her, he turned the phone around and looked at it.

"Oh shit." He muttered.

"Screw you Cody." Mickie yelled, storming out of the room. She had tears streaming down her face and she was trying to get to the elevator as soon as possible.

When she got there, she saw Kelly Kelly getting off.

"Hey Mickie." She smiled and walked down the hallway. Mickie watched as her 'best friend' walked down the hall and stopped in front of Cody's room. When he opened Mickie saw Kelly smile and heard Cody say "Hey baby."

"Her too?" Mickie screamed "How many of my friends are you screwing?" before Cody could even stick his head out the door, Mickie walked into the elevator, destined to leave him behind.

That's when Mickie wondered into the bar, wound up getting totally plastered and sleeping with Randy. All-in-all it was a great night.

* * *

When Mickie arrived at the hotel, she and Randy both rode the elevator up to her floor.

Randy decided not to walk all the way to Mickie's room, in case Cody happened to come out of the room. Neither he nor Mickie wanted to explain why he was with her.

"Thanks for the ride Randy." Mickie smiled, peeking over his shoulder making sure Cody wasn't coming out.

"No problem. And about last night- I don't know maybe we could repeat it sometime. You know the bar thing not the sex. Unless of course- you'd like to repeat that too." Randy raised an eyebrow.

Mickie just smiled and walked over to her door. She turned and smiled one more time before walking into her room.

"Mickie where have you been all night?" Cody asked, jumping up as soon as she walked through the door.

"Out. Where's Kelly or Beth?" she asked, rolling her eyes.

"Look, I know that was all wrong. I called both of them last night and ended it. That's why you saw Kelly here, I was ending it. I love _you_ Mickie. I always have and I always will. Please forgive me."Cody looked at Mickie with pleading eyes.

"Alright." Mickie said after a few moments of silence. "But there's one term."  
"Anything."

"Every once in a while I want to go to a bar-with Randy."  
"Randy?" Cody questioned.

"Yeah. He and I met up last night and he made me feel better. So when I do decide to go out those

nights, then he and I are gonna repeat everything from last night." Mickie smiled.

"Okay." Cody agreed and kissed his girlfriend.

"And I do mean everything." Mickie laughed, walking away from Cody.

* * *

**Alright, tell me what you think. Sequel/full story or no?**

**REVIEW!!**


End file.
